


Two Drifters

by AceComets



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Drabbles, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceComets/pseuds/AceComets
Summary: A collection of dribbles surrounding Kara Zor-El and Mon-El Gand.





	Two Drifters

**Author's Note:**

> These dribbles are just small scenes I have written for Karamel based upon my own ideas, songs or prompts from other. They do not follow a set timeline nor happen in order. This series will be updated as these drabbles hit. Enjoy.

A near empty bottle of kryptonian wine and two glasses sat on the coffee table in front of Kara and Mon-El. They were each on their respective sides of the couch, a blanket shared between them and laughs flowing so easily.

Victories deserved celebrations. Months spent trying to defeat Reign had cumulated in an all out battle that forced Kara to her limits. She had succeeded only where she could, believing only as she had that the right way had to be the hard way. And it had worked, giving way for joy and happiness to greet their lives again, for the hero to stand victorious as she deserved.

This was their night now. No futures looming, no pasts haunting. It was a moment for them to relax and recharge, to rediscover each other without the fear of what was next, of making a mistake and losing each other..

"I've missed this loft." Mon-El said, his eyes looking around Kara's place. It was one of the only things that had really stayed the same in all the chaos.

"I've missed you in it." Kara said a little buzzed from the wine. On Krypton, she had only ever had small sips here at there from her mother on special occasions and when Krypton was destroyed, Kara believed the recipe to be as well. Except the future held so many fancy inventions and the half-computer mind of Brainic-5 had meant Mon-El had a way to get the recipe and make a special bottle. He had been saving this for a night like this.

Silence lingered between them, eyes shyly catching each other before ducking away. Getting up from the couch, Mon-El moved behind it and to the record player that sat on a small table.

The record player had been a gift from Mon-El, one of the very first he had ever given Kara. She had confided in him that of all Earth's inventions, the record player had been one of her favorites. Jeremiah and Eliza had one in the den and in the first few weeks of living with the Danvers, she and Alex had hid at the top of the stairs on certain night and watched as Jeremiah would put a record on and sway around the room with Eliza. It was the kind of romantic gesture that was special to Earth, something Kara would have not witnessed on Krypton.

Mon-El eyed the records on the bottom part of the table, His finger running down on the titles. "Your collection as grown." He mused with a soft smile.

"I bought a new one every time I missed you." Kara answered, that boldness coming out again. She had spent a year separated from him and since Argo, since their confessions about their own feelings, she was done hiding it. He was here with her, staying in the present and there was nothing interfering anymore, especially not at this point.

Pulling out an album, Kara's new little confession just washing over him, Mon-El stood and put the record onto the player. Turning around to face Kara, he held out his hand, asking her wordlessly to come and join him.

Pushing the blanket from her legs, she swung them off the couch, standing and tucking her hair behind her ears. She made her way around to where Mon-El stood, butterflies in her stomach as she reached out and placed her hand in his.

The smile settled onto Mon-El's face as she took his hand, quickly turning just slightly and using his only free hand to cue up the music. Turning back to Kara, his hands dropped to her hips and her arms wrapped around his neck.

 _"Moon river, wider than a mile."_ crooned Frank Sinatra through the speaker, the notes filling the apartment as Kara and Mon-El swayed together. _"I'm crossing you in style someday. Oh dream maker, you heart breaker, wherever you're going, I'm going your way."_

A red hit Kara's cheeks as she ducked her head, smiling and laughing lightly to herself as a memory came flooding back to her.

"What?" Mon-El questioned, angling his head down with his own smile to catch her eyes.

Looking back up at him, Kara let out a soft, content sigh. Her thumb stroked up and down the back of his neck while she let herself get lost in his eyes for a moment. "Last year when Music Meister whammied me into that musical coma thing, I sang this. It was the first album I bought after you left. I've never played it. Just thinking about how much everything has changed."

He was quiet and nodded, remembering that own time from the other side"What better time than now?" Mon-El answered, taking the lead of their dance and spinning Kara out before pulling her back in. Instead of putting both his hands back onto her her hips, he took Kara's hand in his and pulled it to his chest, over his heart.

"Two drifters off to see the world." Mon-El sang softly, swaying around the loft with her.

"There's such a lot of world to see." Kara joined in, smiling softly.

"We're after the same rainbows and waiting round the bend, my huckleberry friend, moon river and me." They sang together, directly to each other.

As they sang their impromptu duet and swayed, all the worries and doubts, reservations and fears fell away from them. This moment together felt more right and perfect than anything had in a long time for either of them. Mon-El spun Kara once more, pulling her into tighter to his body, his head tilting for his eyes to look down into hers easily, he let this perfect moment intoxicate him. She rested her head against his chest, his heartbeat singing to her as well

The last few notes of the music played, filling the room and mixing with the strong, steady, in time beats of their hearts.

"Tell me you're staying." Kara asked, pulling her head back.

"There is nowhere else in the world I want to be than here, dancing with you."

A charge exploded between them, months of tension and want pushing forward with newfound freedom. Kara's arms wrapped around his neck as he put his arms around her. Their lips found each other, craving one another in an explosion of absolute passion and need. Nothing was stopping them once again.


End file.
